Tidecaller - Light Protectors
by prettydandelion
Summary: Follow the story of Cetus, a keyblade wielder from the Age of Fairy Tales that found herself with no memories in Twilight Town.
1. Prologue

Beast's Castle was probably one of her favorite worlds to visit, if not her absolute favorite. Exploring the halls and corridors, even the crumbling catacombs always gave her a chill down her spine, as if danger could jump in at any moment. Not that she was an adrenaline junkie in search of fighting heartless for the thrill of it, but the atmosphere certainly was somewhat welcoming to her. And on every opportunity she had, Cetus would try to find an excuse to gather lux there, especially when it seemed that a lot of things simply invited her to go inside and explore, chat with its inhabitants even.

However, on this time there was something different. A keyblade wielder that was completely unfamiliar to Cetus and that seemed kind of new to that whole thing. What were they doing there? Maybe someone who was learning to use a new keyblade? No, they seemed a bit too young for that. Could it be that they were sent there to train? It would be bad news if that was the case, considering that the Castle was crawling with very strong Heartless, some that even she, a very skilled wielder, didn't dare fighting most of the time. And even she did decide to fight the most powerful ones, she usually had at least one other person of her Union with her.

But that kid? They were totally alone, with apparently no one to save their skin if they got into trouble. And they didn't even seem to be from her union so definitely wasn't a loner. But of course technically that had nothing to do with her, so why should she even worry? Cetus had her own things to do and her own Union to worry about, that was including the other thing that she had been recruited to by Master Ava. But what was she supposed to do? Stop them? Tail them like a creep to make sure they wouldn't wander into the wrong side of the dungeon? That was not her style and something that probably would not be seen well by her comrades. But could the brunette really leave such a young wielder behind, subject to their own luck?

_You are making a mistake_, she could hear her voice in her head. With a cloud of little smoke and a very soft pop as Chirithy showed up along with her pet spirit, a light blue Moonbun that seemed very interested in simply jumping onto Cetus's arms and simply adjusting itself to take a good nap.

-You are not thinking about actually babysitting that guy, are you? - Chirithy asked, with slightly judgmental tone in their squeaky voice.

-Do I have any other choice? I can't simply leave them like that. The heartless of this place are no joke and you know it. - Cetus replied, crossing her arms.

-True, but they are not from your Union. If word of this gets out you could get into serious trouble, things are starting to get strange between the Foretellers and if they thing there is any chance and alliance is being formed, it won't went well.

-_I know_. But won't get any better if I just let the Heartless gobble them up!

-So you are going to risk a war because of a total stranger?

-It's not like I don't do that whenever I meet up with my friends. - The brunette replied, arching an eyebrow. After all, among her friends, she was probably the only one that was in Anguis Union and they all seemed to get along just fine without causing too much trouble aside from one stinky eye every now and them.

A groan escaped her lips as she stared at the place where the wielder had just disappeared to. If she were correct, that corridor would lead to the Underground Croft and then towards the Dungeon. And both those areas usually were crawling with very powerful and dangerous Heartless.

_Shit_.

Without thinking, Cetus started to run, pretty much leaving Chirithy behind and the Moonbun. Maybe she was overreacting? Maybe. Could she be sticking herself in something she shouldn't? Most definitely. But it was something that she simply felt like she needed to do. If she were young and had started wandering off by herself like she, Cetus was sure that there would be at least that big dum dum that was Keval right after her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. And vice versa.

Her mind couldn only process Lumiere on her way, asking her to slow down, as she dashed through the hallway, going straight towards the Secret Passage. Her mind was racing with possibilities, what could have been spamming in there since the last time she had cleared it out? Something terrible probably. Due to Beast's nature, the heartless that used to spawn in that world were usually related to the structure of the castle itself, flowers, thorns or even pure darkness. Most of them could be dealt with some effort but there certainly were breeds that were nasty even for her.

As the light from the other room approached, Cetus saw exactly what waited for her. The young Keyblade Wielder was facing what seemed to be two Shadow Balls. They were, in the simplest way possible, balls of pure dark energy. Powerful? Yes, but not the most troublesome ones, maybe still out of their league but not something they couldn't defeat after some time. However, it was not the heartless that they were facing that were the problem. It was in reality the Dark Thorn that was spawning right behind them, taking advantage of their distraction to strike and take their heart easily.

At least, that seemed to be the plan, and would have worked if Cetus hadn't jumped in front of its claws, raising her arms to protect herself and taking the full hit. Maybe she should have summoned her keyblade but in the panic she had forgotten to do that.

And had paid the price of that.

The brunette was knocked back, falling on the ground next to the other keyblade wielder, blue eyes tearing up as she felt the sting of her injuries. Both of her arms had claw marks on them, stinging with what seemed to be more than just normal scratches. They were deep, that she knew, and they were bleeding enough to cause some worry but not at the moment. She had a bigger problem to deal with before she could focus on herself.

-Get out of here kid! - Cetus exclaimed as she summoned her keyblade, a fully upgraded Starlight that seemed to be glowing with power. Somehow, it feel heavier this time, maybe because she had been injured but it wasn't like she was going to let the other notice that. Moonbun jumped through the passage right towards it's master side as the Spirit prepared to defend her. Their link provided some strength but maybe not enough to fully heal her.

With a panic cry, the newbie dashed away from the room, looking back only once before disappearing in the darkness. One less problem to worry about, if she had to fight those things while worrying about someone else, it would have been worse, but now with only her and the monsters it would be much better.

-Alright you ugly things, hope you brought a towel. - Cetus said, trying to show confidence despite the pain as she prepared her best damage in area spells. Thankfully, she always were pretty skilled with those so all she needed to do was dodge any other incoming attacks. The Shadow Balls giggled and the Dark Thorn roared, stomping the ground with its hands.

After everything was done and the Heartless had been dispelled, the brunette fell on her knees, blood dripping from her wounds and falling on the ground. Somehow, the blood seemed a bit darker than she expected, could it be a result from being hit directly from a being made of darkness? She wouldn't know and she didn't know if she wanted to ask.

Curaga seemed to be helping but not as much or as fast as she wanted to. At least the day would end without any big casualties and if a few scratches was the price she had to pay, then she was more than happy about it. Explaining where her cuts had come from would be a pain probably, especially when the ones informed would be her friends. She could count on at least three people yelling at her for being so reckless.

Chirithy appeared again, this time placing one soft paw at her wrist.

-I thought you to be careful. - It said, with a hint of sadness.

-Did they get out ok?

-Yes, but now you have those terrible things. You know they will never fade right? Wounds caused by darkness are 100% permanent.

-At least will make me interesting at parties. - Cetus commented, trying to light up the mood a bit. Permanent uh? There would be nothing else to do then, aside from maybe covering them up. After all the last thing she wanted was anyone staring at her. And who knew, maybe that keyblade wielder had learned their lesson and wouldn't come back to that world so soon.

The Castle staff was very attentive to her, making sure to give her clean bandages to help cover and protect her fresh wounds and providing her some peace in a safe part of the castle. They were always so kind of her, hopefully whatever had cursed them, would be dealt with soon.

Cetus opened a portal to Daybreak Town, on the usual spot where she usually met with the others, seeing a couple familiar faces that seemed a bit surprised at what was covering her arms.

-So... I might have made the tiniest boo boo.- She started, with a laugh, trying to light everything up before finally telling about her little adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

The day was clear, of that much she remembered, and there were people. She couldn't quite make up faces or names. They seemed to be having a conversation about something. Something important.

But there were no voices to be heard. The faceless people didn't seem important so.. why did her heart ached seeing the figures gathered near what seemed to be a very elaborated fountain on a very well illuminated city? Why did that feel so important to her despite having no idea who those people were?

The day was clear.

The people were gathering at the fountain.

And Cetus woke up with tears rolling down her eyes.

It wasn't the first time that it had happened and the girl doubted it would be the last one. Could the dreams be related to whoever she was before arriving in Twilight Town? Cetus didn't have an answer. And had given up on finding it a couple years ago. Whoever she was, she had no need to know. After all... she had found someone to be kind to her, someone that had taken her in and had cared for her. So why would it matter who she was before all that? Even if she had been someone, she doubted she had been important enough to have anyone looking for her, friend or family.

So there Cetus would stay.

It was the least she could do to repay Mrs. Emily's kindness towards her after all.

The girl sat down on the bed, stretching as she looked around her room. It wasn't anything too especial, mostly filled with things you would find in any other room. Having nothing but the clothes she was wearing at the time, Cetus didn't add many personal touches at first, but now she had at least a couple pictures and some painting she had added on her own. They were not good in any way, but she was proud of giving the room some of her personality to that small corner of the house.

Finding no more reason to stay in bed, the brunette got up and walked to her wardrobe. There were different types of clothes inside, curtesy of Mrs. Emily, with one dress with galaxy pattern stored way in the back. The dress that she was wearing when she woke up with no memories, for some reason she had never managed to convince herself to throw it away despite it being a bit too small for her now. Maybe she didn't want to throw that one connection with whoever she used to be. Maybe she was being too sentimental. Whatever the reason, it wasn't important at that very moment.

Her hand reached for one dress that was hung on the opposite side. It had a dark color but was filled with delicate flower patterns. Maybe a bit too cliché to wear while working in a flower shop but it was nice and more important, it was fresh. Working during the warmest hours of the day never did her good so making herself a bit more comfortable would be much welcome.

After changing, Cetus hushed downstairs, towards the kitchen, finding Emily preparing her own breakfast while humming a tune, distracted.

She was a small woman, expected considering her age, with long gray hair that she usually wore tied in a bun whenever she was outside of the house. It was improper for an old lady to have her hair loose like that outside. In her words at least, the brunette always thought her silvery hair was much prettier when falling on her shoulders, reflecting the sunlight.

-Good morning!

-Ah, morning Cetus. - She greeted, offering a polite yet genuine smile. - I would ask if you slept well but I can tell by your eyes that it wasn't. Another of those strange dreams?

The younger woman's eyes widened. Sometimes she forgot how perceptive Emily could be.

-Unfortunately, yes. But I can still work today no problem. - She was quickly to reply. During the whole week, she had managed to stay there on her own since the owner of the flower shop was sick and needed rest more than her beloved flowers. Besides, it could have been a form of show that she could be trusted, that managing the store was no big deal for her and that she would gladly do it. Not only because she owed her for taking her in but also because she genuinely liked it. As dull as it sounded, the flower shop was kind of a nice place for her.

-Well, just don't overdo yourself, alright? I'm starting to feel better so don't hesitate to call on me if you feel like you will need help.

-No no no no no no, you need to rest as much as possible! Doctor's orders, remember?

-Alright. - Emily pouted.

With only a farewell and a kiss on the old lady's cheek, Cetus grabbed a sandwich and hurried to the door, making her way towards the flower shop.

It was noon and so far, the overall movement of the shop was slow. Cetus hated those days. It gave her so much time to herself and, if she got distracted enough... her mind would wander around. Maybe that was natural considering her background, but she was happy there so why the need to go around her own thoughts and question her place? But then again... that question of where she had come from still got her thinking, even after years after she had arrived there.

Summer was almost upon them so she was expecting to see Hayner, Olette and Pence running around, probably either busy with trying to finish their homework or just running around trying to find one of these temporary jobs to have money for fun things during their vacation. How jealous she was of them sometimes, she wished she could run around just like them sometimes. But she had already a lot to do and no real time, the sad life of a young adult.

Maybe she should talk to mrs. Emily if she wanted to hire a temporary apprentice during summer. If those three were at it, probably the other kids were too.

By the end of the day, her confused yet calm world was shaken in a way that she could have never predicted.

It was closing time, plants had been placed by in their spots for the night and the earnings of the day had been carefully stored in a safe behind the counter, when she decided to take a peak around as she was locking the doors. Blue eyes landed on the Ice Cream Parlor, always crowded and especially famous for their sea salt ice cream flavor (one of her secret favorites she wouldn't deny it) and she was a familiar figure. He was tall, with spicy red hair and was wearing a long black trench coat. Not that she knew his name, or he knew hers, in fact, she doubted that he had ever noticed her before and wouldn't blame him for it. After all, he was the one who stood out not her. But it wasn't the familiar redhead that she had seen around for a few years now the reason why she became so shocked.

It was the other two that were accompanying him this time, a boy and a girl that. The boy seemed very familiar for some reason, despite Cetus being sure that she had never seen him before, but the girl... Like the other two, she was wearing a black coat, could they be from a school or something? Still seemed like a strange uniform even if she didn't question as much as she should for some reason.

She had blonde hair and seemed to be wearing a black headband. And for some reason that stuck with her more than it should have. Why did that girl call her attention and why the brunette felt like she had a connection? Was she someone she had known...? No.

No, no no no.

_**No**_.

Cetus was happy there; she had found herself a life and something that she was quite happy doing. Did she feel like she didn't belong? Yes, but that didn't mean she couldn't get used to be an inhabitant of that town. Not when she desperately just wanted to create new memories to trample the ones that she had lacking. But if that was the case, why did she struggled with letting go of things that she had in the past? The galaxy pattern dress came to her mind with the idea that she couldn't part with it.

She needed to get out of there.

Giving one last turn on the key, the brunette turned her back to the Ice Cream Parlor and went straight home, resisting the urge to glance back.


End file.
